Happily Never After
by Nobodies Have Hearts
Summary: Just because it begins with Once Upon A Time, it doesn't mean it ends with Happily Ever After...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Me: Now that I'm done with my short break, I'll write a one-shot.

Austin: Short break? You weregone for a _month and a half!_ Just what the Hell were you doing!?

Me: I had to go to the bathroom…

Andrea: I don't even want to know.

Me: That's my line! That's copywriting! Do it again and I'll hurt you!

Andrea: Bring it!

Austin: Will you to just shut up!

Me: Whatever… I just have to write this because it's been bugging me for a while.

Austin & Andrea: (mumbles)

Me: (glares) What was that?

Both: NOTHING!

Me: And by the way, the boy telling the story is a character from Kingdom Hearts II so guess. (There are 2 choices that I'll accept)

* * *

Happily Never After

_Walking in the park, I see a strange boy with light blue hair and shining eyes staring at the ground that I'd never seen before. He looked about 15, though he seemed small for his age. As I get closer, he looks up and stares at me with his head tilted to the side for a second. He hesitantly raises his and waves, calling me over. I take a chance and walk up sadly staring to that strange boy I'd never seen. What's the worst that could happen? Hey, he looks a lot like that quiet girl from school. What's her name? Oh, yeah, it's Fuu…_

Hey you! No, I mean the grass. Yes you! Come here and look at that girl. No, no, the one the other one, with the weird hair. Yes, that one. Her name's Fuu. She looks completely normal except for her purple hair that covers her eye, huh? Other than that, she looks just the same as anyone else. But, what you wouldn't know by just looking at her is that she doesn't talk any more than 1 or 2 words a day. And, if you payed special attention to her, and got to know the seemingly normal teen, you'd see that she never smiles. If you ask me, no one's seen her smile for as long as any one can remember. Except maybe her self. Not that you did ask. Of course, I've never seen her smile but I know of a time when she did.

Only Fuu and I know about a time when she smiled. That was many, many years ago and many, many worlds away... And guess what? You're the lucky person who gets to hear. Let me warn you, though. It's a sad tale and one can't keep it all to themselves for long. But you have to promise not to tell. Even if you feel like you'll die unless you tell. I can't have this story all over town! Do ya promise? Good. Now, let's get started. Oh, before we do, I just wanna say that even though this story starts with a 'Once upon a time' it doesn't always mean it ends in a 'Happily Ever After…'

_Once upon a few worlds away, long ago, there was a 14 year old girl who lived in a peaceful town called Radiant Garden. She had short silver hair that had a slight curl over one eye in her bangs, so that if it grew out it would cover one purple eye. She was of average height for her age; sun kissed skin, and always wore a pink shirt with a white flower design, white shorts, and tan sandals. Her name was Fuujin. Fuujin was a pretty happy girl who smiled and talked all the time. She had plenty of friends and loved to do things outdoors. She had a younger brother named Ienzo, whom she always watched out for since their parents died._

_Ienzo was 10 years old. He had white hair to match the color of snow, pale skin like the moon, and dark blue eyes, though they had a ting of lightness in them. Today he wore a white T-shirt with a photo of his friends and sister on it, light blue jeans, and sneakers. He wasn't very tall, actually he was rather short, but he didn't let that get in the way of having fun. He was rather adventures with people he new but incredibly shy with a new person or around many people._

_That Saturday started like any other. Get up, dress, go meet friends and have a good time. Little did they know, that day would turn into tragedy. Fuujin was just making breakfast when her brother ran by her, grabbing some toast, and rushing out the door, yelling "I'll be back later!" behind him. Fuujin only sighed happily, resetting the toaster and getting out more bread. It was good that her brother was getting out and about. Most kids these days stayed inside all the time. _

_After eating breakfast, the young girl snatched her wallet and headed out the door to go grocery shopping. She slowly walked toward the market place, waving to people she knew and helping Old Man Jenkins with his dog, which was stuck in a bush. Everything was going fine and she nearly had all the groceries when, suddenly, the ground gave a violent tremble. Signs fell off buildings and people tripped, dropping what ever they were holding. Just as soon as it started, though, it stopped. Several people were hurt and there was a large crack in the ground. Most were gathering around the crack or helping the injured. But she didn't care. She needed to find her brother and make sure he wasn't hurt._

_Fuujin sprinted out of the Marketplace, asking people she knew if they had seen Ienzo. No one had. Suddenly, she could hear people screaming, terrified. People were frantic all around her. She could see why._

_Climbing furiously out of the cracks in the ground, for there were many, were small shadow creatures that were attacking everyone around. Dodging through the mess, Fuujin kept searching. Though she could not find her brother, she was able to spot one of his friends being backed against a building by one of the shadow creature. She grabbed a metal pole off the ground, which must have come loose during the earthquake, and smacked the creature away from the boy. It dissolved in to some dark smoke, which disappeared. She was able to see that Ienzo's friend was Myde, a hyperactive cheerful blond that frequently visited the two._

"_Myde," She called over the yelling. "Where's Ienzo!?"_

_Said boy was sobbing at that point, so his words were a bit slurred. "I-I'm so sorry! It's m-m-my f-fault! If I h-had been paying m-more a-a-attention it w-wouldn't have h-happened! I'm s-s-sorry!" Myde fell to his knees with his face in his hands._

_Fuujin knew something terrible must have happened. But she kept calm, dreading what she may hear. "Hey! Calm down, okay? What happened!?" It was getting harder to hear over the screams._

"_W-we were s-s-sitting at the park under the old c-cherry blossom t-t-tree, right? A-all of a sudden, the ground started to s-shake and shadow c-creatures came out of the h-hole! We t-tried to fight but we couldn't and I-I wasn't paying attention to-to what was h-h-happening and there w-was a s-shadow I d-didn't see b-but he d-did and, and, a-and …Ahhhhhh!" The blond boy let out a wail as he cried harder, the tears pouring down his cheeks. Another shadow came along, and before either of them could do a thing, it pounced on Myde, forcing it's claw into his chest and plucking his heart out. The boy disappeared into the purple darkness the other shadow had, as the demon being sunk in to the ground, looking for the next victim. _

_Fuujin scrambled away and fell to her knees in shock. No. This wasn't happening. Those shadows weren't real. They hadn't gotten her brother. They hadn't just murdered his best friend in front of her. This wasn't real and she was still in bed. Any moment she would wake up and Ienzo would still be there. She closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up._

_It didn't happen._

_The rest was all a blur to Fuujin, really. Apparently, though, her friend and neighbor, Cid, had gotten her and several others, dragging them back to his home and leaving, via Gummy ship._

_So, now, Fuujin quietly waits alone in twilight town. She waits to wake up from the dream that became a nightmare. The sad truth was, she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. _

And that's the end of my story. It didn't have a very happy ending did it? I warned you. But, that's the end of that. I fell sad for that girl, but we all have a story here. And, sad as it may seem, hers is far from the saddest. If you ask me, I'm afraid that's not even the half of it. Not that you did.Well then, I'll just be on my way-

Huh? What's my name? You haven't told me yours yet. What? I didn't ask? Well, good point. Okay, I'll tell you since you've been nice enough to sit here and listen to my tale. My name is—What? You don't want me to tell you. Okay then. Suit yourself. Huh? You knew from the start? Wow. Guess I can't keep a secret long from you. Since you know my name and since I'm done with my tale, I'll leave. This story was something to get off my chest anyway. I feel a lot better. Thanks for, yanno, listening. You're the first person to do so. I've gotta leave now and probably won't be back but, hey? Who knows? We may see each other again someday and I could tell some new story's of people's lives. Maybe, next time, there just may be a 'Happily ever after' in one of those. But, then again, I may not be able come back. We may not ever talk again. Not that it matters, though. But, that's just my opinion if you ask me. Not that you did. Who's going to remember the kid with blue hair on the park bench no one saw anyway?

_And then he was gone…_

_I asked around later but no one had ever seen that kid with strange blue hair. I'm not stupid or on drugs or something, I know he was real. Though, maybe he wasn't. I don't know. Maybe the kid was right, I may never see him again… but that doesn't mean he wasn't there. Maybe later I'll go talk to Fuu. I may make a new friend. Plus, she needs to have girl friends too. It's not healthy to stay around boys 24/7. Hahaha! Especially dumb ones! _

_Still, I can't help but think about that boy._

_So, I guess for now, goodbye you strange, strange, boy… _

Okay, I hope that doesn't suck too bad. I still want you guys to guess who you think that boy was. I'll try to get that next chapter to Demons and Angels up soon so please bear with me for the time being. Later!


End file.
